


Protagonist

by Missy



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Building Friendships, Christmas Party, Conversations, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: While flirting with a handsome guy at a party, Dot ends up literally bumping into his sister - and it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship.





	Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



The watertower was vibrating with excitement. Literally so. There was food, bright lights and music. Every single friend the Warner sibling had had shown up to the festivities, even some of their worst enemies. But the twinkling lights, stuffed turkeys and presents being passed around all spoke of festivity, merriment and joy. All of that dancing was probably doing it, though Dot – as involved as she was in trying to flirt with Hello Nurse’s brother, whose first name she hadn’t learned yet - only noticed it when the floor tilted forward under her feet after Flavio started doing the Hustle. The force of the impact of the hippos’ quick moves caused Dot to bump right into Hello Nurse herself.

“Oops! I don’t know my own strength!” she said.

“That’s all right, Dot! Did you want me to introduce you to my brother?” Hello Nurse asked.

“Does a hippo boogie in the Water tower?” Dot asked dryly. 

Hello Nurse smiled. “That’s why I like you, Dot. You’re funny. Well, you’re funny and you don’t pass out when I walk into the room...”

“I’m sorry for my brothers,” Dot said. “They don’t know how to react to sophisticated, charming ladies like us.”

“Oh, your brothers are fine – even though I’ve had to have my shoes resoled because of all of the drool – but really, all and all, they’re pretty nice!”

“Oh, they try! When they’re not being hopeless,” Dot said. “Boys. And boy,” she added with a sigh, “It’s hard being the cutest one in the room.”

“Tell me about it,” Hello Nurse said. They promptly settled in by the refreshment table and started chatting. And as the night passed on, and the eggnog disappeared, and the presents were passed out, the twosome became friendlier than two peas in a pod, wrapped up happily in the holiday season and the feeling of freshly-born camaraderie.


End file.
